Persona: Our World
by The DJ Absolution
Summary: Yen moved to Mock-Town, a town that is part of a bigger city called Nero City. Nero City is run by a bigger company called Akuma no Kage, which was used to be known as Algon Soft. The thing is, there seem to be demons here, and things called Shadows. Can Yen survive in this new world, and save it from a Mad God or will the city and the world burn?


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my Persona story! I been working on this story for a few months, anyways, let us start!  
**

* * *

 _ **Persona: Our World**_

 _ **Act 1:New World Views**_

 _ **Chapter 1:The way to a New Life**_

 **August 29th,2014**

 **Friday**

 **7:00p.m**

 **Train heading to a Town**

"Yes, Ying, the train is almost at the town...no, I'm ok. Yes,I do know were you live at, yes, I do have the papers I need...Ok...bye, love you too,bro. Bye!" I said to my older brother, Ying.

He worries about me to much, but then again, he is my brother. I look around the train I was in, very different compare to the Trains in Japan, but at the same time, more...roomier. I was the only one in the train that was heading to Mock-Town, weird name. Mock-Town, is a Town by name. It is part of a bigger city, called Nero City. Mock-Town is part of four others towns, New-Town, Fake-Town, Burn-Town, and Lost-Town. Each of these Towns have people living in them, most of those people work in Main Nero City, helping or working at the shops there. Mock-Town has it own shops, thankfully, so it does mean I do not have to go to the main city, as much. The whole city is ran by a big Company name Akuma no Kage, or simply called AnKC. The company makes food, clothes, weapons, you named it. It is all made by AnKC. But sadly, there was so many things that happen to the Company, it used to be name Algon Soft...but something happen, and it had to close down. But it did reopen, and started a new, under the name Akuma no Kage. And these rumors going around...saying Algon Soft in 1998 in Japan was doing something with 'demons'...but it just a rumor, a silly little rumor.

" _In five minutes, we will be at Nero City, Sub town Mock-Town. I repeat, in five minutes, we will be at Nero City, Sub town Mock-Town._ " said the men.

'Ok then, five minutes, so around 7:05p.m is the time I should be there...' I thought to myself. The thing was, the lights started to flicker and they turned off.

 _Click...click...click..._

I look around...what was the clicking sound?

 _Click...click...click...click...click...click..._

The clicking is getting...more out there...like it is getting closer...

 _Click...click...click...click...click...click...click...click...click...click...click..._

It sounded like it stopped...but I have this uneasy feeling...like...like something is watching me.

"Heeeeee..."

I look around once more...but no one is there. "Hello?Uh...anyone there?" I asked.

"Heho...!Heho!said the voice once more.

 _Click...click...click...click..._

I look around, and the lights suddenly turn back on... I check the time.. it was 7:02p.m.

' _What was that...that...thing...it spoke Japanese...I...what did it say?_ ' I thought to myself, trying to find out what it said...I did take a class to learn Japanese...' _I think it said...something about my time coming soon? I think that what that voice said...I...need to worry about something else...what ever that thing was...I think it was all in my mind._ '

I look around the place, still no in here with me. What ever that was, I think I was day dreaming...or something like that.

" _We are at stop Mock-Town. I repeat, we are at...at...at Mock-Town! Have a nice stay!_ " The men said.

Weird... I got up, reach up, and grab my staff. When I was grabbing my things, I saw myself in the window. I was 6'5, and 190 pounds. I had pure sliver hair, with green highlights. My eyes were blue, with a greenish tint. Like always, I had my googlies on my forehead. With my red leather jacket, it made me look like someone that was going to fly a plane, not go to a school. I grab my staff, but before I go, I swear that there was laughter in the train...

"Heho... A Persona user here..oh my! I think the boss would like too know this...heho!"

 **7:05p.m**

 **Mock-Town**

When I step off the train, I was outside, which to me, was a big old surprise. Normal train stations have the train stop in a building of some kind, not outside. Were I was I could see most of the town, and part of Main Nero City, and the main Tower that belongs to AnKC. Mock-Town was...old. Most of the buildings were made out of wood, but they look like they can not be knock down...huh. I could some shops, like a Food place, a shop which sells weapons...and a place which sells medicines,too. I can also see the school.

"Yen!Yen, are you day dreaming, again?" a voice said, right next to me. I turn around, and came face to face with my brother, Ying.

"Goddammit, Ying! Do not sneak up on me, like that! And no, I was not day dreaming!" I told Ying,"and wow, did your boss let you take the day off?"

"Yes he did, when I asked to take today off, I was allowed to!Haaa...I know, I know, the last time I took a day off when I went and visited you and mom last year. Anyways, fellow me, I will lead you to our home...well your new home!" He said to me.

"Ya, got it, big bro. You lead, I fellow." I told him.

And so he lead me to our home, it was not that far form the Train-Station, it was like a few blocks. When we got there, it was around 7:30p.m. The house was a nice Red color, it was three stories tall, and looks nice. I look towards my brother, who like me, wears a jacket, but this one was blue. Like me, he has sliver hair, and green eyes, he was 6'8, and 210 pounds.

"Well, welcome to your new home, Yen! I know, I know, it kind of looks like a Japanese home. When I visited Japan,heh, you can say that I felled in love with it. Uhh...anyways, your room is upstairs, the closest to the stairs. You should put your staff up there, and come right back down, so we can go and eat somewhere nice." He told me.

 **August 29th,2014**

 **Friday**

 **7:40p.m**

 **Yen and Ying's Home**

I went upstairs, and put all my things away. I looked up, and I think I saw some eyes...but then again, it could be my imagination playing tricks on me. My room was big, with a Tv at one side, and a coach near it for me to watch Tv, my bed on the other side, and the bathroom on the opposite side of the way into my room. There was a window right next my bed, letting me see the town. But at the time, I do not feel as safe now, because of those eyes.

' _Wow, what has made me think like this? Those eyes were not real!'_ I said to myself. I shook my head, and headed downstairs to meet up with my brother.

 **August 29th,2014**

 **Friday**

 **8:10p.m**

 **Shopping Distracted**

"And here we are, the Shopping Distracted of Mock-Town. Were shops that sell food, items, and weapons are. Anyways, New World Seafood is were we are going to eat. I know you like Seafood." He told me.

"Ya, and I will always do, Bro. Oh! I think I see it!" I answered back. The outside of the place was...fancy looking. It had a Fish on its sign, saying "The damn best Seafood in the world!"...looks like I need to eat there to check if that is true.

"I know that look in your eye...good thing I bought so much money with me. I had a feeling you are going to eat so much food." He said, when he turn around to talk to me.

"...Yep! Men, I'm very hungry, I did not eat for a whooole day! So let us go eat!" I told him, before running to the restaurant.

 **August 29th,2014**

 **Friday**

 **9:00p.m**

 **Yen and Ying's Home**

When we came home, I went right to my bed, but before that I put my curtains over my window. One day down, 364 days left till...anyways I shook my head and got ready to sleep. Luckily, I felled asleep quickly...

 **August 29th,2014**

 **Friday**

 **:$#p/a.m**

 **[Error...no data]**

 _I looked around, the whole place was...a purplish color. There was clocks all over the places, and signs saying 'Days left to till the end of peaceful days are over:364' and such all over. There was these doors too. One was a blue door, that was on the left side, a white door on the left side,and a blood red door also on the left side. A yellow door on the right side, and a red door, with black bars over it, on the right side, but the bars look like they can fall of at anytime. This room...it feels right. I was sitting on a sofa, that was black on one side, and white on the other. At the front of the room was a recliner that was gray. And sitting on it was a old men, with a long nose, and eyes that look like they were about to fall out, he was wearing a suit like a butler or a rich person would wear. Right next to him was a men that was tall, and that was wearing a blue dress shirt, with black dress pants. The men had gray hair and yellow eyes. The old men looks towards me, and smiled..._

" _Welcome to the Velvet Room...This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...My name is_ _ **Igor**_ _. ...I am delighted to make your_ _acquaintance. This is_ _ **Theodore**_ _. He's a resident here, like myself._ _Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... or ones who will sign it soon...like you Miss Yen. Now, I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make. Do you agree to the terms?" He ask me._

 _I look around for a moment... and made up my mind._

 _I look up to him, and said "Yes, I do agree to the terms, Igor."_

" _Good, good. Now, sign here...with your blood." He told me._

" _My blood?" I asked._

" _Yes. You see, the blood in humans help keep them alive, blood and the souls of humans keep them alive. Therefore, signing with you blood, Mistress Ying, well fully make the contracts true!" Said Theodore._

 _I looked around, and bit into my ring finger, and sign the contract with my blood._

" _Yen Hantā, your fate is now in the cards...Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You, and someone else, are destined to hone your unique ability, and you two will require my help to do so. Hold on to this..." he give me a key that was purple..._

" _Til we meet again..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well the next chapter is done, but there will be a update plan...so ya.**

 **Mo:One shots**

 **Tu:No story yet**

 **We:Persona:Our World**

 **Th:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Way**

 **Fr:One shots**

 **Sa:Double Weekend!:POW and FNAFTW will be both updated on this day.**

 **Su:No story yet**

 **Note: The Updated plan can be change at anytime..so ya.**

 **Anyways, see you all around the 'net!**

 **DJ Absolution**


End file.
